


The Bracelet

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Years ago Prompto had a chance encounter. He met a boy at the playground and before he left he had given him a little bracelet he owned as a gift for their friendship. Now years later Prompto finds himself face to face with a boy who is rather familiar in the back of his mind.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Time for yet again another one shot. FFXV just has my calling for many one shots I suppose! Anyways enjoy!!

Prompto was staring at the little machines near the exit to the store. They were the ones he always saw at all the different stores they visited. He would put a quarter in it, if he had one, and it would give him a prize. He really, really wanted a prize.

When his father came along with the bags of bought items in hand, Prompto looked up at him. "Dad? Can I please, pleeeeease have a quarter? I wanna get a thing!" he pointed to the toy machines.

"Son you don't need that junk."

Prompto pouted. "But I just wanna have one thing! Pretty please?" He widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

His father sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine just this one okay? But then we need to get back on the road."

"Yay!"

His father handed him a quarter and they walked closer to the row of machines that held all different types of toys. Some had stickers others had various little toys like little toy people or animals. But Prompto saw one that really caught his eye. One of them had jewelry stuff and one possible thing he could get was a ring with a skull on it, and it would even glow in the dark! That was what he hoped to try and get, so he put his quarter in the slot and turned it as much as he could until it was too hard for him to turn. Thankfully his father helped with the last bit and the little capsule fell into the bottom.

Prompto opened the flap and took out the small capsule trying to see if he had gotten the ring or not. It was hard to tell since whatever it was currently was in a solid plastic bag inside of the small capsule. He managed to get the capsule open but he struggled when it came to the plastic bag. Thankfully his father helped open it and now finally Prompto saw what was inside.

In the palm of his hand was a little bracelet made up of small plastic beads. The outline of it was black, but there were colored beads that made a circular pattern, making it look like little colored flowers. Prompto's eyes widened as he placed the bracelet onto his wrist. It was small but it stretched to fit thankful.

"Now are you happy?" his father finally asked.

"Yes I'm good! Thank you!"

He was really happy for his new little prize. Even if it wasn't a skull ring, it was a very cool and colorful prize, and he was going to cherish it forever!

* * *

The next time Prompto's father stopped the car, they were at a park. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "How about we stretch our feet again? We still have a long way to travel so I thought you'd like to run around a bit."

"Okay!"

As soon as Prompto was unbuckled from his car seat he began to run towards the entrance of the park. Though he was quickly yelled at by his father and told to wait. Sighing, he stood where he was and looked at his wrist again, admiring his new little bracelet.

He started to hum his favorite little song to himself as he waited for his father to lock up the car and walk over to him. Once he was there he took his father's hand and they walked further into the park. Right away he saw that there was a playground and his excitement was through the roof again.

"Can I go play! Please pleaseeeee?" Prompto pleaded. "It's a playground!"

His father chuckled. "If it will help use up your energy go ahead. I'll go sit on a nearby bench if you need anything."

Prompto grinned happily. "Yay!"

He took off running as fast as his little feet would carry him. At first he thought that there weren't any other kids playing, which saddened him a bit since he liked to make new friends, but as he got closer he did see someone. Someone was sitting up at the top by the tallest slide.

Prompto climbed up the stairs and made his way all the way up to the top. There was a young boy who looked around his age that sat there. He was leaning up against the barred walls that a playground was known for having and he was staring off into the distance.

Well he had been until he noticed Prompto. "Oh… uh…"

"Hi!" Prompto started right away. "I'm Prompto! Who are you?"

"Uh I'm Noctis…" the boy answered quietly.

Prompto was already grinning ear to ear. "Nice to meet you Noctis! You wanna play together?"

Noctis glanced around and then looked back at Prompto. He gave a small shrug. "Okay."

"Let's go down the slide first then we can race back up to the top!"

There was a smile that crossed Noctis's face. "Sounds fun."

Right away the two were ready to have fun and spent their time wisely, chasing after one another and going from slides to swings to everything else the playground had to offer. Prompto knew he had just met Noctis, but he already found him to be really cool. He was enjoying the time that the two of them were spending together that he barely noticed how much time was passing.

Eventually a voice was calling for Noctis and the two boys stopped in their place. They saw that Noctis's parents were calling him to join them. Noctis sighed heavily as he looked back at Prompto. "I guess I gotta go."

"Aw already?"

"Yeah… but this was fun. Thanks…"

Noctis started to turn to leave when Prompto grabbed his arm. "Wait! I'm going to miss you!"

Noctis nodded. "I will too. But I gotta get going…"

Prompto was a little sad that his new friend was heading off somewhere. He knew that he was on vacation so the chances of seeing Noctis again were pretty slim, even if he did beg his dad. But then something came to his mind as he glanced down at his wrist. "Oh wait I got an idea!"

Prompto let go of Noctis and slipped off his little bracelet. He held it out to Nocits. "Here! Take this!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause it's a gift cause we're friends now! This is for you!"

"For… me?"

"Yes! So you can remember me!"

"But what will you have to remember me?"

Prompto sighed. He hadn't thought that far ahead of him and Noctis clearly didn't have anything on him that he could just give away. But they really didn't have a lot of time left to think about it. "It's okay! I'll remember you! I'll do my best to remember you! I pinky promise!"

Prom held out his pinky and he waited for Noctis to lock with him. Quickly Noctis reached forward and their promise was made. After that he still held out the bracelet. "I still want you to have it though! Please?"

Noctis slowly took the bracelet and placed it on his wrist. "Okay, thank you."

Noctis's parents called for him again so he waved goodbye and ran off to meet them. Shortly after Prompto heard his own father calling for him. Prompto ran as fast as he could to meet up with his father. When he got there his father looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your bracelet?"

"Oh! I gave it away to my new friend Noctis! We met at the playground and he was really nice! So I gave it to him as a gift!"

His father shook his head and sighed deeply. "A quarter wasted…" he muttered under his breath.

After that they two of them headed back to the car and went on their way for the rest of their vacation. Prompto stared out at the window as they drove, his thoughts going back to Noctis. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy he had met, wondering where he was now. Did he live nearby or was he on vacation too? Would they end up ever seeing each other again? Prompto wasn't too sure about that, but he really hoped so. They had made a pinky promise after all, that totally meant they would meet each other again and still be best friends.

If only he knew when that would be.

* * *

Prompto breathed in a deep breath as he stared at the college campus. It was quite big and he knew for sure he was going to be lost for the first month or more. Sure he had taken a tour when thinking of applying but it was not a tour of the entire campus. Overall it was still very huge and he was going to get very lost. At least it had a very nice courtyard that he could take photos of between classes.

He made his way down the sidewalk, heading towards the entrance of the building. Part way there he stopped and noticed that there was a guy sleeping under a tree. It wasn't unusual for such a thing to be happening, but there was something familiar about him. Prompto couldn't quite place his finger on it but he was sure that he had seen someone with that black of hair before.

He was asleep though, Prompto had no reason to bother him, so he kept on walking. _"Maybe I'll see him again sometime."_

With that out of his mind he went about his day to get adjusted to the campus. He went about his day, heading to each class that he had. By his break time he decided to go back to his dorm to relax until the next class.

Walking in the direction of his dorm he saw someone ahead of him. It was hard to tell from behind but the black hair was once again rather familiar. He picked up his pace and soon was side by side with the other, and he saw that it was the sleeping boy from earlier.

"Um hey!" Prompto called out, hoping not to make it awkward. "Going this way? Ah like you know, your dorm off in this direction? Cause I know it probably is what with the dorms this way and uh… yeah!"

" _Great job idiot!"_ Prompto scolded himself. " _You just made yourself sounds really stupid."_

Much to his surprise the guy laughed. "No, clearly I am heading to the ice cream parlor."

Now Prompto was laughing, trying to move away from his obvious stupidity before. "Man, I wish that this campus had a ice cream parlor! That would be so cool!"

"It would be, you got a favorite ice cream?"

"Always been a chocolate fudge kind of guy. Oh! Or the chocolate brownie! Hmm, ice cream with brownies are so good. How about you?"

The guy shrugged. "I dunno, just regular chocolate I guess. Or maybe cookies and creme."

"Nice choices! Oh um I don't think we introduced ourselves yet! I'm Prompto!"

"Noctis," the guy answered softly. "Uh have we met before? The name sounds familiar?"

" _So he thinks the same thing… weird… but I've never seen him before…"_ Prompto thought to himself before he spoke. "Ah you've probably just heard about me in the paper or stuff. I earned the scholarship to come here."

"Nice. Guess it must be one of those things," Noctis replied before he yawned.

"Yeah guess so."

As Noctis yawned he also stretched his arms upward. The sleeves of his jacket he was wearing slipped a little due to how loose the jacket was. That was when Prompto Noctis something on Noctis's wrist. There was a black little bracelet with a few other colors.

Right away an old memory came to Prompto's mind, reminding him that he once had a bracelet that looked something like that. At least that's what he thought. It had been many years after all and he couldn't remember what it looked like, only that he had it less than a day. He had given it away, he could remember that much. That part of the memory always stuck with him even if the details didn't.

"Where'd you get the bracelet?" Prompt asked and quickly realized how weird it still probably sounded. "Just wondering and stuff. It looks cool."

"Always had it… well nearly. I've had it since I was pretty young," Noctis replied as he ran his fingers over it. "I got it from a friend."

Prompto's mouth dropped open slightly. "Wait! Hold up and back up! You got it from a friend?"

"Yeah… why?"

Now Prompto felt nervous again. If he was wrong about this, he was just making a big fool of himself. He started to stroke the long part of his hair out of habit. "A-Ah well it's just that I had something like that once. But I… I gave it away… to a friend."

Noctis stared at him. His deep blue eyes were focused right on Prompto's face and he nearly found himself distracted with how good Noctis looked. He tried to shake away that notion though, that was clearly not the thought he needed to be having.

"Did you? Do you remember where?" Noctis asked.

"Ah… not too much. I was pretty young, but I was at a playground when I was on vacation and there was this boy and-"

Without warning Noctis spoke up. "And you made a promise."

"A pinky promise," Prompto finished as he held out his hand, extending his pinky finger.

He waited a beat before Noctis connected his pinky finger. The smile on his face was widen now and made Prompto's heart race. "S-So you really kept it after all these years? Dude! That's like over a decade or close to it!"

"I had to keep it," Noctis explained. "How else could my special friend find me if I didn't keep the gift he gave me. I would be a pretty bad friend if I lost it."

Slowly Prompto moved his hand so he could lace fingers with Noctis. He grinned back. "Well Noctis, looks like we got a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
